1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for generating virtual teeth and recording media storing a program performing the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for generating virtual teeth, which implement a tooth to be restored with an image and correct the tooth image by considering an interference with teeth positioned at upper and lower sides of the tooth to be restored and teeth positioned at right and left sides of the teeth to be restored, and recording media storing a program performing the method.
2. Related Art
In general, a prosthesis for teeth is used to restore a patient's damaged tooth. Even though metal has been generally utilized as the prosthesis for the teeth in the related art, an implant technique has recently been adopted at a portion of a removed tooth and an aesthetic technique using ceramic materials such as zirconia, etc. as the prosthesis has been adopted.
However, in the related art, in order to provide the prosthesis for patients, tooth removal is performed first with respect to a part of an adjacent vital tooth and a buccolingual portion for retention of the prosthesis of a broken portion and a various portion of the tooth, such that a plurality of teeth are unnecessarily or improperly removed. Further, due to the removal of the teeth, even after the tooth is restored with the prosthesis, dental caries often occurs.
Meanwhile, it is important to determine an accurate occlusion relationship between upper and lower jaws and movement paths of the upper and lower jaws in order to restore the patient's damaged teeth. The reason for that is to minimize an occlusion interference with the teeth. However, in the related art, the work is manually performed and since many efforts and advanced skills are required, such that only a small minority could be performed.